poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
S.O.S Island
S.O.S Island is the 24th island released on Poptropica. It is partly based on the novel Moby Dick ''by Herman Melville. Written Walkthrough Titanic All Over Again When you enter the island you land on the rail of a sinking ship, the S.S. Pequod. If you head left onto the ship you will see a few Poptropicans heading right on a lifeboat. Then you'll see a woman that looks like the assistant captain on a life preserver who jumps on the ship and comes toward you. She will report to you, "Help! Help! the ship is sinking and there are people trapped inside!" Then a screen will pop up telling you to rescue all the passengers in order to complete the island. If you continue left on the ship you will see a big chunk of ice blocking the entrance, if you click on it your character will tell you that and then look at a circular ball of snow above the entrance. Now go right to the water over near the assistant captain and swim left until you reach some lifeboats. Climb up them until you reach the ship. Now go to the top of the ship where the umbrellas are and go right until you reach a snow pile. Jump up a ledge and continue right to the snow ball click on it or run towards it to push it off the ledge and destroy the lump of ice in your way. Jump down to the entrance and enter inside the S.S. Pequod. Help Me Whale?!?! Once you enter inside the ship, go up the stairs to the bridge and enter the bridge. Go left until you reach some stairs, climb up them and jump to the ledge. Walk left to meet Captain Boomer who is calling for anyone still on the ship to press the emergency call buttons. Talk to Captain Boomer he will tell you that his mortal enemy that he's been hunting for years, a white whale, rammed the ship. You tell him that he should get off the ship and he replies that a good captain always goes down with his ship. He tells you that most of the passengers made it out and you should rescue the others. He also tells you to turn a nearby switch, the Emergency Door Control, to unlock all the doors so you can get into any room in the ship. Now turn the knob and then leave the bridge and go left until you reach Room #6 and then enter in it. You will see a boy named Ishmael crying for a whale to help him. Click on him to help him out from under the boxes and junk stuck on his leg. He will thank you, then talk to him, he will say that he was calling a friendly whale to come save him. Then you tell him that the whale rammed the ship and he replies saying that a whale would never do that and that whales are so friendly and cute. You tell him that we have to leave the ship and he says that he has to grab his whale caller. Then you and Ishmael leave and end up at the rescue camp, where he says he can't believe the nice whale made the ship sink. Then he gives you the whale caller, and then watch the ship start to sink. Ishmael tells you to go back to the ship and save the others. Havin' a Ballroom Run left until you reach the ship, and you'll find the entrance just barely above the water. Enter in, and you'll see that half of the Hallway is underwater. Swim left to the door marked Ballroom and push the floating box out of the way, then you can enter in the Ballroom. To the right, you'll see Starbuck the Ballroom Singer, a girl holding a microphone, dangling on a chandelier above the water. "Help! I can't swim!" she'll shout. Then you'll reassure her. Make your way down to the water, and near a free drinks stand, you'll find a sparkling drink. Grab it, and when you do, its icon will appear at the bottom right corner of the screen. Click the icon, then position it to the top right corner of a glass window, where a piece of weak glass is. Now click and hold until the bottle icon reaches full power. Let go of the mouse, and if you positioned it right, you'll break the glass and bring up the water level in the room, and the Ballroom Singer will land on a waiting life boat. Now swim to the right. Jump on a floating chair and again aim and shoot the bottle, but this time at a piece of broken glass under you in the water. When you hit it, the water level will again increase. Now swim to Starbuck the Ballroom Singer and push her lifeboat to the left until you reach the door. "Now let's get you out of here." you'll say. The screen will fade, and when it comes back, Starbuck, followed by you, will swim up on the iceberg. "Looks like I won't win the Tour Director Bureau's Gold Seal this year either." she'll say, "Oh well. Thanks anyway." Then you'll see the ship turn so its facing vertical. Starbuck will then suggest returning to the ship. I'll Fix This It's best to head back to the ship, but the only opening big enough for you to fit in is at the very back of the Pequod, which is now up in the sky! Work yourself over to a bunch of icebergs floating near the ship, then jump on the low hanging satellite dish. Jump onto the next up platform, and across its patch of ice to the next curved part, then hop to an ice covered part. Next you'll see an open window. Jump and land on it, and then another window. The next thing you'll find is a part of an iceberg wedged in a hole in the ship, Jump on that, and you'll be able to jump on another open window. Now you'll see a wire again. Grab on to it, then shimmey jump so you jump to another wire. Be careful as you jump right to an umbrella, and if you make it, you'll bounce to another umbrella that will spring you up to a platform coated with ice. Jump right to a smokestack, then jump left to a diagonal part of the ship. Go up a bit more and you'll find a hole in it. That's your way in, so go in it! When you go in, you fall on a lamp fixture. Jump off of it and you'll fall. Keep falling until you reach the water. Notice the big box blocking an air vent. You can't move the box, but the water can! To the right there is a valve. Turn it, and water will spray out, raising the water level, along with the box. Now just slip into the vent, and you'll find yourself in the Ballroom, but it is now fully in water, and Jellyfish have slipped in too. Swim up (without enjoying the Jellyfishes' shocking experiences) and soon you'll find the top of the water. Keep jumping upwards and leftwards until you reach the Free Drinks Table. From there, jump up and into the next room. You'll find a bunch of pipes, and you'll also find levers, that look like arrows, that you can turn. The point of this part is to get the blue steam through the pipes and to the red pipe holder. By clicking on the arrows, direct the steam until you reach the goal. When you do, the pipe holder will burst, causing a hole to the next room and will drop some machine boxes you can use as steps to the next floor. Swim up to the ledge and explore, eventually you will find a mechanic named Stubb who tells you she's stuck behind hot air. She then turns a valve and tells you to find the other end and to turn the valve there. To find the other end, follow the pipe and find the end. Notice that there are 3 more pipes so find the valves, turn them, then find the other ends, an turn them. Once you've finished turning all of the valves, go back up to the mechanic. Talk to her and she'll thank you and start trying to fix the ship. Tell her that she can't fix the ship, but she'll reply saying that she can still save the Pequod. Then tell her that the ship is going to sink and she'll say that only the captain can order her off the ship. Then you tell her that the captain told you to tell her to come off the ship and she says that since the captain says so that she'll come off the ship. Then you will be at the rescue camp where you'll say that the captain didn't order Stubb off the ship and she thanks you for saving her anyway. Then she'll give you her pipe wrench and you'll watch the ship sink even more. She then suggests you head back to the ship to save more passengers. Oops! You forgot the Chef! Go back in the ship and click the fan and then push the box then go in the room then after that you break boxes then you push the chef out the door, and you push it down until it gets to the oven. A Captain Always Goes Down with his Ship (Or Not) Head back to the S.S. Pequod and enter inside the hole at the front of the ship. Head through the pipe maze by going left, then down, then right, then down, then left past a barracuda, up past another barracuda, then left. When you enter the ballroom you will be pushed down by a water pipe. Go left and then immediately all the way up, then go left while staying at the top. Eventually another water pipe will push you down, but just head up into a vent. Once you come out of the vent, go right dodging lights on the bottom and barrels and boxes on the top. Once you reach the vent on the right side enter it. Once in travel through the maze following the path and trying to dodge squid with pots on their heads that have eating utensils sticking out of them. When you get to the two paths split you could take either, but the top one is safer, continue on until you reach the entrance to the bridge. Once entering the bridge go to the top of the bridge and swim really fast left to an air bubble, then go down and then right to Captain Boomer. You'll tell him that he's the only one left on the ship and that you and him should go, he replies saying that you and him are too deep and can't resurface. You will then remark of how a whale could do so much damage and then he admits that the whale didn't sink the ship, he says he was steaming after the whale and he hit and iceberg. You will exclaim that he's behind it, he'll reply by saying he didn't wanted anyone to know that the whale had bested him. You'll then say that the whale is not the monster that the captain made him to be. Then you'll watch the whale swim by outside the ship, you have an idea to test out the Whale Song Gadget. The only problem is that the Whale Song Gadget is stuck on the wrong setting, so use the pipe wrench to put it on the correct setting and then it works. Then the whale will bang on a nearby window and when he breaks it he swallows you and the captain. Soon the whale spits you and the captain out of its blowhole and you return safely on the rescue camp. The captain says that he owes you his life and that the whale is not as bad as he thought. Then he gives you a captain's medallion (S.O.S Island Medallion). You've now won the island! Congratulations! Bonus Quest For the full page on the S.O.S Island Bonus Quest, go here. First 10 Finishers #Sneaky Foot #Silver Runner #Smart Berry #Nervous Thunder #Slippery Beetle #Slippery Spider #Small Sponge #Zippy Leopard #Wild Cheetah #Sticky Peanut Characters *You *The Assistant Captain *The Lifeboat Red-headed Girl *The Lifeboat Black Girl *The Lifeboat Boy *Captain Boomer *The Surveillance Video Guy *The Surveillance Video Shark *Ishmael (Whale Lover) *Ishmael's Sister *The Money Man *Rescue Iceberg Girl *Rescue Iceberg Boy *Ballroom Singer (Starbuck) *The Mechanic (Stubb) *The Cook (Flask) *White Whale *The Colossal Crabs *The Jellyfish *The Helmet Squids *The Barracudas *The Narwhals *The Stingrays Items *Whale Song Gadget *Pipe Wrench *S.O.S Island Medallion *Deep Water Hazmat Suit (For Members Only) Special Items *Sonar Power (Members Only) *Fishing Pole (Members Only) *Sea Captain (Members Only) (Limited Time,Only Available During Early Access) Places *Shipwreck *Rescue Camp *Hallway *Bridge *Ballroom *Boiler *Galley Memorable Quotes Gallery S.O.S. Island Member Pack.jpg|The S.O.S Island Member's Only Item Pack S.O.S. Island Game Play.jpg|S.O.S Island Gameplay S.O.S. Island Map.jpg|The S.O.S Island Map SOSMS.jpg|The S.S. Pequod SOSBonus.png|The S.O.S Island Bonus Quest The White Whale Popping Above the Water.jpg|The White Whale S.O.S. Island App Walkthrough.jpg|The S.O.S Island App Walkthrough SOSMS.jpg|A sneak-peak Screenshot 2018-04-08 at 11.45.50 AM.png Videos Poptropica_SOS_Island|The S.O.S Island Trailer Goofs *'I Suddenly Learned to Swim Glitch:' Despite the fact that the Ballroom singer yells that she can't swim, she is seen swimming up with you perfectly fine without assistance. *'Antisocial Passengers Glitch:' When you begin the island, a lifeboat goes by, with three passengers in it. You cannot talk to these passengers. *'How Long Can I Breath Glitch:' When you go and rescue the captain, you will get an infinite breath even when your breath is very low. Trivia *The Island is partially based on the Titanic, as well as the book ''Moby Dick. * The name of the island is the classic distress call S.O.S, standing for the phrase Save Our Ship or Save Our Souls. *The White Whale is largely based on Moby Dick from the book of the same name, being a large white whale resembling a sperm whale that the Captain hates. *Captain Boomer is a reference to the character Captain Boomer from Moby Dick, a captain of another ship besides the Pequod who has also encountered Moby Dick. In comparison to the book, Captain Boomer acts more like the character Captain Ahab. However, at the end, the White Whale saves the Captain, while Moby Dick kills Captain Ahab. *The Ship itself is a reference to the book, Moby Dick, bearing the same name as the ship in the book. *The S.S. Pequod is also a reference to the Titanic, being a large ship that rams into an iceberg, causing it to sink. *S.O.S Island was released in 2012, exactly 100 years after the Titanic sank. *This is the first island to include a bonus quest for members only. *The release of this island fell ironically close to the date of the Costa Concordia incident, in which a large cruise ship did in fact sink, with several fatalities. *In spite of being called S.O.S Island, there does not appear to be an island at all, only floating icebergs. The irony is increased by the fact that most of the island's quest takes place inside a half-sunken ship. *Four characters in the Island have the same names as some characters in the book Moby Dick. They are: **Ishmael, the whale lover, has the same name as the main character in the book Moby Dick. **The ballroom singer (Starbuck) has the same name as the chief mate of the Pequod in the book Moby Dick. **The mechanic of the ship, Stubb, has the same name as the second mate in the book Moby Dick. **The cook's name is Flask, which in the book Moby Dick is the name of the third mate of the ship. *S.O.S Island seems to have taken place during the early 1900s, since it is very similar to the Titanic sinking Incident. *The Common Room (Daggoo's Fish Market) on this Island is named after one of the main harpooners in the book Moby Dick. * S.O.S Island has the least amount of items earned in an island. External links *S.O.S Island Tour *S.O.S Island Trailer Category:S.O.S. Island Category:2012 Islands